Fantasy come true
by SaphireFlame1
Summary: Hermione finds a quiet spot in the library and has some fun fantasising Or not? SMUT - AU - Hr/F/G


Hermione was sitting in the library with her back pressed against a bookcase and some unimaginable old tome open on her knees. She was hiding. She knew. The library was her refuge, safe from torment and worry. Safe from the outside world.

Hermione flipped a page and looked across the room. She wondered if any of the people new she was reading such naughty books during recess. She squirmed in her seat, trying to get comfortable again, but she felt her pussy leaking juices. Hermione let out a sigh and got up. She needed to find a quiet corner in the library so she could read without interruption. That would do her some good. The book was doing nothing to relax her, but maybe touching herself in her favourite place would help. And the book had given her several new ideas she was eager to try.

Hermione found a silent corner in the back of the library and sat down at the table. Better to hide what she was about to do, she thought. She pressed her back hard against the bookcases and sat with her legs wide apart. One hand slipped beneath the table without a care in the world and she teased herself while she read the next lines in the book. It described how a ginger-haired boy sat down on his knees in front of his girl and started eating her out. Hermione bit her lip to keep from moaning and pushed her panties aside. She gently swiped her fingers across her wet pussy as sighed in contentment. This was how it was supposed to be. She pressed her back firmer into the bookcase and started to push her finger into her wet channel. The Gryffindor golden girl read the next words in the book while pumping her one finger in and out of her wet channel. She needed more, more stimulation, more words, just more. She pushed a second finger in with the first and started circling her clit with her thumb. She could hardly keep focussed on the book and the gingers anymore. She flipped a page without reading the content of the previous page. She heard a noise and looked up startled. Someone had sat down at the table opposite her.

Hermione kept going, feeling naughty and even more horny at the prospect of being caught. Her head fell back against the book case, except is did not feel as hard. She looked sideways and startled in surprise. "Don't stop on my account kitten," George murmured in her ear. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell delicious, darling." He whispered and he licked her neck. "Taste even better." Hermione tried to find her rhythm again, but seemed to have lost it. Her hands were suddenly pulled away from her wet cunt and she groaned in dissatisfaction. Not moments later her eager fingers were replaced by a wet tongue and fingers bigger, nimbler and more practiced than her own. Hermione looked down under the table, where Fred had taken his place between her legs. "Do not look down, princess, would not do to get caught now, now would it," George breathed in her ear. While Fred was thoroughly tasting her and bringing her to new heights, George was weaving his hands between her shirt and her bra to tease her nipples.

"Don't, Stop. Someone will see" Hermione panted. George flipped a page for her and leaned her more heavily against his firm body. "Merlin, Hermione, we are not letting you go. We want you to let loose first," he whispered back. The onslaught on her body continued and was made all the more naughty because more and more people were filing into the library. "George, I can't last, please, I need," Hermione didn't even know what she needed, but it seemed Fred and George did. Fred added another finger in her eager cunt and started pumping it even harder. He sucked on her clit as if his life depended on it and made the most crazy patterns with his tongue. George on the other hand started reading dirty snippets to her in a low voice about how the girl was strapped to the table and taken every which dirty way. How they would lick her clean of her juices and theirs after she was finished. How they fucked her two ginger lovers at once coming at the same time all three of them. And that was what did it. George kissed her soundly on her mouth to swallow her moan and Fred lapped up the juices that poured out of her cunt. She sat there shaking and sated.

"We'll see you again soon, princess," George said. As he sidled away from her with a wink. Fred gave her one last squeeze and bit her in the tight before crawling out from under the table unseen and Hermione flipped another page. She could not believe this had just happened. She must have made it up. She gently touched her cunt through her panties and her body wrecked with an aftershock of her orgasm. She felt how wet her panties were. She packed up her books and made her way back to the dormitory. This lovely book and her cunt needed some further exploration.


End file.
